boymeetsworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angela Moore
Angela Moore was Shawn's first long term girlfriend. She first appears in episode Boy Meets Real World sitting next to Shawn in Mr. Feeny's class, but there are no interaction between the two seen on screen. There is only one scene, where she questions the legitimacy of Cory's film originality. In the next episode I Love You, Donna Karan we find out that Shawn and Angela have gone out for two weeks, and he has now ended the relationship due to his 2 week rule. Later on, Shawn falls in love with the girl who owns a purse where he discovers by the contents of the purse that they had a lot in common. In an effort to meet the girl of his dreams, he waits by the jukebox at Chubbies for her to find her lost purse. Moments later her boyfriend comes down the stairs and they hug. Shawn is heartbroken. We see at the end that the things contained in the bag actually belonged to Angela, which she borrowed from Beth. During Chasing Angela, Shawn finally confronts Angela with his feelings for her after his initial fear, while later Cory sets them up on a fancy date at Bareli's. After witnessing Topanga and Cory make up after arguing, they agreed that they both wanted what Cory and Topanga had. They have been going out off and on ever since. They break up and remain as friends during Ain't College Great? because Shawn's insists that they should meet new people. Although later we find out that Shawn actually still secretly has feelings for Angela, and also that she is still in love with him. In Poetic License: An Ode to Holden, Shawn lied about the date he had written his poem for Angela, which was read by Cory once Shawn's leaves (unable to go through with it) to assure her that they were both still friends. Cory makes numerous attempts to bring them back together, and accidentally spills the secret Angela only shared with him in Friendly Persuasion (where she admits that she wanted Shawn to believe the feeling meeting new people was mutual, and she was still in love with him) as he presumed Topanga had spoken about it with Angela; who also shared a secret with Shawn, as she figured out that he lied about the date he had written poem in his journal due to it being birthday gift. They officially reconcile by Angela's Men by way of Angela's father. We learn that Angela did not want to hurt Shawn because she might leave him like her mother did to her father. Sgt. Moore helps her realize that she won't because she is in love, therefore giving her the will to finally say 'I Love You' to Shawn. In Angela's Ashes before the series finale, Sgt. Moore offers Angela the chance to stay with him for a year in Europe. Cory initially tells Shawn not to ask her to stay (giving an example of him asking Topanga to not go to Yale) to only tell Shawn later that he failed by not fighting for his woman and giving her a chance to go to Europe. Toward the end of the episode, Shawn questions Angela's father's right to take her away from her friends and life at Pennbrook. In attempt to counter his selfishness, Shawn asks him if he would still like him if he were to ask Angela to marry him. After uncomfortable laughter, Sgt. Moore informs him if he thinks he can handle that responsibility, he'll let him be the most important man in her life. When Angela enters her dorm room where they had been packing her belongings, Shawn takes her into the corner to ask her something. Because Angela cuts him off by thanking him for understanding that spending time with her father was important to her, he declines, and we never find out what the question was. It is not far fetched to believe it may have been a proposal. During her goodbyes to Topanga, Cory, Jack, Eric and Rachel, Angela and Shawn hug each other before she goes; though insisting that they should never say 'goodbye' Shawn does so under his breath as she leaves. Relationships *Daughter of Sargeant Moore *Her mother walked out on her when she was young. *On-again-off-again girlfriend of Shawn *Best friend of Topanga and Rachel *Became friends with Cory in season 6 Series Info *Had gone to John Adams High the entire time, but became friends with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga in season 5 *Began dating Shawn following a courtship documented in I Love You, Donna Karan and Chasing Angela *Trusted Shawn despite the warnings of past girlfriends of his by Jennifer Bassett, Dana Pruitt, and Libby Harper. *Graduated to Pennbrook University with Cory, Shawn, and Topanga. **Was Topanga's roommate. *Stayed friends with Shawn in Ain't College Great? when he told her he wanted to meet new people, but Topanga found out that Shawn was still in love with her in Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield. **Wanted Shawn to believe that the feeling was mutual, which she only admitted to Cory, solidifying a closer friendship. *Moved into Jack and Eric's apartment with Topagna after Jack and Rachel broke up. *Was reunited with Shawn by her father in Angela's Men, and they stayed together for the rest of the show. *Moved to Europe with her father in Angela's Ashes. *Does not appear in the series finale. In addition to this, she was never mentioned. Alternate Personalities *Angel Nuffsaid (As Time Goes By) Trivia *Her father is Sgt. Alvin Moore *Julius Carry, who plays Angela's father, also played Professor Michaels, Shawn's philosophy teacher in 'Fraternity Row' Moore, Angela Moore, Angela Moore, Angela